finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzard Blade
.]] Blizzard Blade , also known as Blizzard Sword, Ice Brand, Blizzard Blade, or simply Blizzard or Ice, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is always an Ice-elemental attack to one target, and is mainly attributed with the ability Spellblade. Appearances Final Fantasy V Blizzard is a level 1 Spellblade that can be used by Mystic Knights. It can be used for 2 MP, and is mastered for 20 AP. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzard Blade is a Command Materia and ability. Zack lifts his sword then cleaves his sword from left to right, dealing a small amount of physical damage and the Blizzard spell to a enemy. Blizzard Blade does moderate damage against Fire-based enemies. It is a Level 1 Command Materia that can be created via Materia Fusion and stolen from Crescent Unit Plenum. Final Fantasy IX Blizzard Sword can be used by Steiner as a Sword Magic skill when he is paired with Vivi in a party. Final Fantasy X-2 Ice Brand is an ability learned by Warriors that deals ice-elemental damage to one target. It requires 20 AP to learn and 4 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XI Frost Blade is an enemy ability that applies Enblizzard and absorbs Ice damage. It is used by Kam'lanaut. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ice Sword deals ice-elemental damage to a target. It costs 10 MP to cast, has a range of 1, and has an Attack Power of 54. It can be learned by the Gladiator from the Ice Brand for 200 AP. Bravely Default Blizzard is a level 1 Black Magic. It imbues a weapon with a low-power water effect for ten turns. This will raise attack power by the amount of the magic effect. It costs 5 MP to use. It can be bought in Caldisla, Yulyana Woods Needleworks, and Miasma Woods for 200 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Freezing Slash is an ability of the Magic Blade skillset, used by the Red Mage class. It costs 8 MP to use. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Blizzard Blade is an special ability that deals ice hybrid damage (1.2x) to one enemy and costs 3 MP. Blizzard Blade is learned only by Ronaldo at level 1 (2★), but can be crafted upon obtaining its recipe in Dalnakya Cavern exploration, from inside a Silver Chest. The required materials are Ice Cryst x1, Farplane Soul x1, Broken Blade x1, Alcryst x1; it costs 200 gil and takes 5 min to complete. Gallery FFV Blizzard Blade.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Blizzard Sword.PNG|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). VIICC Blizzard Blade.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Blizzard Sword.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX-2 Ice Brand.png|Final Fantasy X-2. DFF2015 Mystic Knight 2.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. PFF Blizzard Blade.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Blizzard Strike Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blizzard Strike.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. FFBE Blizzard Blade.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Other Abilities Category:Recurring Spellblade